


Dirt-Streaked Fingers

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Gardens & Gardening, Height Kink, M/M, Magic Fingers, POV Second Person, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: You always wanted it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the parrish_lorne Thingathon 2011. Prompt – see title *g* I'm not sure what this is. Ahem.

  
You're finding it hard to breathe, because David is pushing you up against the wall, but it's more than that, he's hard and heavy and so damned _tall._  
  
You only stopped by the glasshouse to remind him about the briefing, but as usual, you ended up flirting. You really should know better by now. You've already let him down once, pushed him away because you know you can't be everything he deserves, but you just can't fucking help yourself.  
  
It's fitting, really, that he grabs you, spins you around, and shoves you against the wall, dirt-streaked fingers holding your jaw as he leans in for an awkward, brief kiss.  
  
“What if I make you?” he whispers, voice scratchy and deep. “What if you have to tell them that I made you do this?”  
  
Your legs feel weak, and inside you're screaming, yes, fuck, yes, please. “David...”  
  
He laughs, short and near-hysteria. “You want me. I want you. Right?”  
  
You squirm, feeling his grip on you tighten, his cock hard against your ass. Not here, you think, not now, like this, but it feels too good and you can't stop yourself. “Right.”  
  
He lets go so he can undo your fly. You moan and pant as he shoves down your underwear and pushes back against you. It's his fingers you feel, mud-rough.  
  
“You can tell them I forced you,” he murmurs, driving those fingers past your tight ring of muscle. “That you begged me to stop.”  
  
“Fuck.” Your head bangs forward against the wall and you're desperate to touch your dick, because David is touching you, there, inside, and you want to come, fuck, now.  
  
He's thrusting slowly, twisting his long fingers inside you, rubbing his own groin against your hip. “I wouldn't listen. You were in pain and couldn't stop me.”  
  
His other hand wraps around your cock and strokes and you let out a filthy groan, coming hard with David's fingers up your ass, your come hitting the wall again and again and running down while your trembling arms try to keep you from falling to the floor.  
  
David catches you, holds you and pulls you with him as he sits on the floor, and you're there, in his arms, completely fucked out. David laughs softly, his hands stroking over your waist and thighs.  
  
You have the vague thought you should pull your pants up.  
  
“I think that's a great plan,” you croak. “I'll tell them it was all your fault. I was helpless.”  
  
It amuses you that he looks almost shy as you struggle to your hands and knees and try and make yourself decent. You notice he's still hard.  
  
“Might be kinda hard to convince them when I take you to my quarters and make you stay the night,” you say quietly, only daring to meet his eyes as your words fade.  
  
His eyes are bright. “Might be.”   
  
~


End file.
